The rise in the popularity and use of mobile devices, such as tablets and smartphones, has led to significant improvements in the size and cost of these devices. In order to use the mobile devices, users must often remember to charge the mobile devices or carry a charger or power adapter with them. Often, the charger or power adapter utilizes cables and power cords, which may be bulky and cumbersome to carry around.